


Beasties

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beasties

**Title:** Beasties   
**Author:** sidhe_faerie   
**Fandom** Star Trek: Deep Space 9   
**Beta:** none   
**Rating:** PG   
**Warnings:** none   
**Word Count:** 270   
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.   
**Notes:** Written for prompt #44 at "dove_drabbles" "What are you waiting for?"   
**Summary:** Jadzia needs Worf to take care of a beastie.

**Beasties**

Worf looked at the bat'leth in his hands. He hesitated. He was wondering if a phaser would be a better choice.

Jadzia looked at him. “What are you waiting for? It’s going to get away. Kill it already.”

“Just give me minute.” Worf growled. He took a deep breath and refocused.

“Give me the bat'leth and I’ll do it.” Jadzia held out her hand.

Worf gave her his best Klingon glare.

Jadzia smirked. “Now is not the time, Worf. We can get naked later after you kill it.”

Worf looked back at his prey. He swung the weapon and beheaded the offending beast. In the process, he knocked over a lamp.

“Is it dead?” Jadzia looked over Worf’s shoulder.

“Yes Jadzia. It’s dead.” Worf picked up the beast by the tail. He looked at the blood on the floor. “Are you going to clean up the mess?”

“You made the mess. You clean it up.” Jadzia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Worf looked at the offending beast and sighed.

“Worf, it’s just a vole.” Jadzia laughed.

“Then why did I have to kill it?” Worf dropped it back on the floor.

“You’re the big strong Klingon.” Jadzia pointed to the dead vole. “You aren’t going to leave it there, are you?”

“No. I need to get something to clean up the blood.” Worf walked over to the replicator. Suddenly, a phaser went off behind him. He turned and glared at Jadzia. “Did you really have to do that?”

“I thought I saw it move.” Jadzia shrugged.

“Now, you do have to clean it up.” Worf glared at her.


End file.
